Mod-Rat King Dungeon
Overview | source = |header = }}Rat King's Dungeon ''(RKPD)'' is a mod of the original Pixel Dungeon developed by 00-Evan and first released on April 1st, 2016. RKPD is a peculiar case among all PD mods, as it is available for download only once per year on the first of April (its Happy End page doesn't say "Game Over" but "April Fools!"). Its developer, Evan Debenham, is also the developer of the very successful Shattered PD. Despite the April Fools' reference, for an easy mod it is very well designed, and definitely not a joke. It was first released on April 1st of 2016 and it is based on version 1.9.1 of Original PD, but due to its drastic changes players should not expect a great similarity with Original PD. Features The signposts of Rat King Dungeon contain almost all the changes made in this mod, which tweak it to become much easier, but the most important among them are: * All hero classes are available from the beginning, have the face of a marsupial rat (but they are Rat Kings, you shouldn't forget that), and they have higher accuracy and evasion when they fight with enemies. * All bags are starting items of the hero. * All game NPCs are very happy to meet the Rat King, and they offer their services or gifts without any demand. Also the Sad Ghost offers both an armor and a weapon, and the Troll Blacksmith reforges as many items as the hero brings to him. * Cursed items are very rare. * Degradation is technically present in this mod, but when an item is ready to break, a game message appears saying: "The item won't dare break in my presence. DURABILITY OVERCHARGE!" and the item becomes undegradable. * Depths' sizes are smaller. * Shops are very cheap. * The Rat King's room on depth 5 has a signpost with the label "Home sweet home" on it, and its chests contain ridiculously high amounts of gold (the hero will leave this room with approximately 3,000,000 gold). Mimics also drop very high amounts of gold. As the enemies are easy to kill and the depths are small, a whole run in Rat King Dungeon can be a textbook example of a coffee break game. The only feature of it that makes the mod last a little longer than Original PD is that after the Rat King beats Yog-Dzewa, ending the game on depth 26 is not available, and after the Rat King finds his Crown (Yog-Dzewa had stolen it from him, that was the point of the whole adventure, and not finding the Amulet of Yendor), he must travel to depth 1 and ascend to the surface. Evan Debenham has decided to realease this mod of his only on the first of April each year and the wiki will respect his decision, but if you are interested in this mod, you will surely find a download link posted by Evan Debenham in reddit on that specific date every year. Category:Mods